Was it worth it?
by CloudwatcherNumbuh7
Summary: -SPOILERS- Stan thinks about the twins and everything that led up to the point of him getting the final part of his family back.


POV: Stan

I knew I would see my brother again one day and I also knew it would cost me a lot but I would give up anything and everything to get him back. He was the only one I would want beside me when we had our final fight against the greatest evil the world has ever seen. But there was one or should I say two things that I didn't see coming.

Dipper and Mabel. My great niece and nephew.

The day they were born I was at the hospital trying to keep to keep calm but failing terribly when finally my nephew Greg came out with a huge grin on his face.

"Twins! A girl and boy!" He announced loudly.

As soon as I saw them, one wrapped up in a pink blanket the other in blue, such a cliché but who was I to judge. Holding them for the first time made my heart completely melt.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Their mom Sarah asked sleepily from her hospital bed, a tired smile graced her face.

"I guess. I mean if you like little people that do nothing but scream and wet themselves." I mumbled trying to hide what I was really feeling. Sarah playfully rolled her eyes at me and softly giggled.

"Whatever you say Uncle Stan."

Through the years I wasn't able to see the twins as much as what I wanted but Greg and Sarah would send me pictures of the twins when they could and truth be told I loved to be included in their growing up even if I wasn't there. But I never once lost sight of my goals. Like searching for all the damn journals, my brother told me that I would find all of them and when I did that would mean it would be time to bring him back but until then he ordered me to live my life and enjoy myself. Which I did.

I got the Mystery Shack up and running. It was a tourist trap and it brought a lot of people in which meant more money, which was a pretty good thing considering I am greedy. I hired Soos, a kind boy that turned into an even kinder boy man person. And along with him I also added Wendy to the group. A young, laid back girl that didn't really work, the main reason I wanted those two around was that they were oblivious to things around them which made my sneaking around a whole lot easier.

I thought I had everything planned out but that was until I got call from Greg and Sarah. They asked if the twins could come out for the summer. I didn't have a good enough excuse that I could use to say no and some part of me wanted them here so I told them that it was okay with me.

It didn't take a genius to figure out who Dipper took after. He was stubborn, hard headed and always questioned everything. He was so much like me it was scary. Mabel on the other hand was nothing like her brother. She was cheerful, always smiling and joking around. Looking at those two made me think of my brother and how we use to be but I shoved that to the back of my mind.

Through the summer I watched over those kids like they were my own. I mean come on I fought through a horde of zombies to keep them safe and even let Dipper keep my brother's journal even after knowing he had it. Never in this whole world did I ever think I would part with that journal once I had it but stranger things have happened.

It was obvious I was harder on Dipper but for good reason. I had to make sure that he would be able to protect himself and Mabel if it came down to it and for that I had to toughen him up. With Mabel I just let her do her thing, she had this air about her that can make anyone smile and I didn't want to squash that no matter what.

Slowly and without realizing it the twins were started to creep deeper into my shielded heart and when I did finally figure it out I had the portal up and functional, I couldn't just stop, not even for those sweet kids. I had come so far, told so many lies, even hurt people in the process but it was all for my brother and I would do anything to get him back.

The secret service finally caught up to me. They had me arrested and took the kids. Using my wits and cunning, I was able to get away and made it back to my hide out just in time to stop Dipper from shutting off the portal.

I tried to reason with him and tried to explain what all of this was for but he wasn't hearing me. All of us were thrown against the back wall except for Mabel, who was holding tightly to the stand with the override button on it. I pushed off the wall trying to stop her from pushing it but Soos got in the way saying how he was going to protect the kids. My respect grew for him but he had no idea what he was doing so I tried to push him off.

Dipper jumped on me as well yelling at Mabel to push the button. In the middle of our fighting I watched as the tears Mabel shed float into the air and I felt my heart being ripped to shreds because I knew it was my fault that she was crying. Once again we were thrown against a wall and Mabel was staring wide eyed at me with fresh tears in her eyes.

"Mabel! Please don't push that button!" I shouted. She locked eyes with me but she looked away.

"Grunkle Stan. I trust you." She let go. I never felt so bad about winning in my entire life. A sheering light blinded me. With a huge crash the gravity came back and I did a face plant onto the floor.

Looking up I saw my twin. For the first time in such a long time. Standing from the rumble I took a few shaky steps towards him. Reaching out I pulled him to me and gave him a hug with as much strength as I could muster. Neither of us said anything we just held each other. Pulling away from him I looked behind me to see Dipper glaring daggers into me and Mabel, she couldn't even look at me.

"Kids. I…"

"Don't. Just stop." Dipper whispered. Tugging his hat over his eyes he turned and ran out. Looking back at Mabel I saw a few tears slip down her cheeks. Kneeling down so I was on eye level with her I gently put my hands on her shoulders.

"Mabel. Look at me sweetie." I told her gently. She looked at me with unshed tears swimming in her eyes. "Thank you…so much. You didn't have to but you trusted me and you brought my brother back. For that I don't even have words to show how thankful I am."

Closing her eyes tightly she rushed into my arms and started to sob. Holding her as tightly as I possibly could and let cry her little heart out. Looking up at my brother I saw that he was looking at the ground not sure to do with himself. Looking back at Mabel I laid my head on top of hers.

When I was younger I told myself that I would give up anything to get my brother back but I didn't know that I would lose the trust of my great nephew who was just like me. And I made my sweet, kind great niece cry her eyes out. If I knew all this was going to happen I don't know if I would be able to do this all over again but thankfully the damage is done and now all I can do is pick up the shattered pieces and hope for the best.

* * *

**Hello to anyone and everyone who took the time to read this little one-shot. Ever since I watched the newest episode of Gravity Falls I could not get this idea out of my head. This is also the first fanfiction I wrote for this show so hopefully I kept Stan in character. Hope you enjoyed it and all reviews are welcomed :)**


End file.
